The boy from America
by Yaoiluvingvamp
Summary: Daisuke lives in japan and satoshi lived in america they didnt know eachother untill Satoshi moved to japan but daisuke is dating dark. WARNING YAOI Darkxdai and satoxdai MAJOR ANGST i suck at summarys
1. dreams of the future

Queen-of-Sadism: Hi, and welcome to my first fan fiction!

Kat: Yeah, what she said. I'm her stalker editor. –pokes authoress- Queen-of-Sadism-sama, you have to warn them.

Q of S: Oh yeah! Anyways, this is a yaoi story so yeah…Well before I start the story, here is some background information: Daisuke has never met Satoshi, and he has been dating Dark for almost a year! You may wonder, "How is that possible?" It is quite simple! They found a really cool piece of art work that allows them to separate when they are in the same room and no one else is around; but they can't leave the room or they are back together! Anyway, Satoshi has moved from America to Japan (hence the title), and now he goes to the same school as Daisuke!

DISCLAMER: Q of S: Do I have to?

Kat: Hells yeah. Unless you want to be prosecuted by the full extent of the law, anyway.

Q of S: Ok, this is stupid…of course I do not own D.N. Angel (yet). I will when I take over the world!

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN PEOPLE I HATE!

Kat: Yeah, and she's not kidding, either…

Dreams of the Future

_-Daisuke's P.O.V.-_

_What's going on? Why is every one so sad? What's in that casket? Oh my god, that's Risa! Is she…dead? Oh my God… now I remember what happened…I killed her! Oh no, what am I going to do? The cops will be after me!_

"_Shhhhhhh! It's going to be all right"_

_Who said that? And… why are you hugging me? I turn around to see a boy with pretty blue hair and ice cold blue eyes staring back at me._

"_It's all right," he said again. "No one is going to take you away… not as long as I am here."_

_Suddenly, the boy kissed me. What the HECK is going on? I soon break away from the kiss_

"_Who the HECK are you?"_

"_I am –,"_

"NIWA-KUN, WAKE UP"

"No! I didn't do it! The Harada twins were dead when I found them!" I said with panic in my voice.

…

"What are you talking about?" said Riku. "We are _not_ dead. We are right here!"

I could instantly feel my cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Niwa! I would like it if you could please refrain from sleeping in my class," said the teacher in a firm voice.

"Gomen," I said with my head bent low.

"Niwa, you are being called to the principal's office. Please go there now."

"Yes sensei"

So what did you guys think? I know that was short but it will get better I promise! Please review!

Queen of sadism


	2. Jealousy, Thy Name is Dark

Hey, peeps! Yeah, in case you can't tell by the change in the attitude, Maddie's not typing this introduction. Because she's off in L.A. having fun. Yeah. Anyways, as her editor, I'm writing the introduction for her because she said, "…you're good at writing intros, could you please write one for me?" So yeah. Here I am.

…

This is fucking BORING! Enough of this! I'm out of here, peeps.

-Sohma-Kitty-10-14-

P.S. Maddie hasn't gotten a single review as far as I know. So peeps, if you value your lives – no that sounds too threatening. If you value your…-gasp- I'VE GOT IT! If you value your reproductive systems, then REVIEW! I know where you live! Okay not really. But yeah, it would let her know that she is loved. Thankies and enjoy her brilliance!

* * *

"" This is someone speaking.

( ) This is Daisuke talking to Dark.

(( )) This is Dark talking to Daisuke.

_This is someone's thoughts._

**

* * *

**

Jealousy, Thy Name is Dark

**DAISUKE'S P.O.V.**

((OH MY GAWD THAT WAS SO HILAROUS!))

(**SHUT UP DARK!** I WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP IF **YOU** DIDN'T KEEP ME UP LAST NIGHT!)

((Hey, come on! You **know **you enjoyed it!))1

I walked in science for a bit.

((Hey…do you know that boy in your dream?))

(No. Why?) I asked out of curiosity.

((No reason.))

**DARK'S P.O.V.**

_I know it's silly, but…why was he kissing that boy? Does Daisuke not like me anymore? So…in his dreams, does he make up a different person? Does Daisuke think that the boy was sexier then me?_

_Am I…jealous?_

_No, I can't be! But what makes me wonder is...who was in that coffin? I highly doubt that they would put both of the Harada twins in one coffin, even if it_ is _a dream! Aww, it's probably nothing, just...no, it's nothing. Now then, back to focusing on planning how to steal the next target tonight!_

* * *

1) A/N: Yep, you guessed it: Maddie is making a reference to all of the hot kinky yaoi that you can think of. Be creative, you'll think of something!**

* * *

Note from Maddie:**

Thank you for reading my fan fiction, please review just one will help!


	3. is Daisuke cheating on Dark?

Queen of sadism (Maddie): Hello and welcome to the third chapter of my fanfiction the boy from America! And first off, I would like to thank Kitty Elric-san and Kireirakuen-san for the reviews (I would have sent you an email with a shonen-ai pic attached but I accidentally hid the folder and can't remember how to retrieve it so as soon as I do I will email it to you)

Kat: Maddie, Maddie, Maddie; my wee little baka…I thought I told you how to unhide your folders a million times!

Maddie: Yes but I am technologically stupid! You know that! Even ask Sanzo-sensei!

Sanzo: Tch. Fuck yeah, it's true! She had about 20 pics of me on her phone and deleted them all trying to save them! And then she tripped and dropped her phone so now you can't see the screen!

Kat: -stares at Sanzo- I never thought I'd see the day when Genjyo Sanzo-sama sounded upset over having pictures of him getting deleted. –Sweat drops- But anyways, that reminds me; Maddie, isn't there something important you have to say?

Maddie: Oh yeah! I LOVE SANZO-SENSEI!

Kat: -anime sweat drop- Everyone knows that…what else is important?

Maddie: What is more important then Sensei? Oh are you talking about this: ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN PEOPLE I HATE!

Kat: Well yes that too, but…no, baka, besides that. The disclaimer!

Maddie: Awwwwww do I have to?

Kat and Sanzo: Yes.

–Pouts– Fine I do not own DNAngel or Sanzo-sensei but I am married to sensei! (Don't even ask)

-----------------------------------------------------

( ) means that Daisuke is thinking Dark

(( )) means that Dark is thinking to Daisuke

_Italics mean that some one is thinking to themselves._

-----------------------------------------------------

Is Daisuke cheating on Dark?

(Hey Dark, why do you think I'm being called down?) Daisuke asked the kaitou.

((Maybe you're getting an award or something, I don't know. Now let me sleep!)) Dark mumbled.

(Wait! Dark!…_Dark?_…DARK!) Daisuke shouted.

((Zzzzzzzz…)) The sound of Dark's snores echoed across his mind before fading away.

_Ohhh **great**, I lost him. Oh well, I guess he needs his sleep so we can get tonight's target. Not that it's going to be **that** hard. I mean, I could rob them even without my training!_

Daisuke soon came to the door that read, "Principal Kyo Yuki." (1)

"Um, excuse me, but…you can't go in there."

Daisuke turned around to find Risa sitting at the desk next to Mr. Yuki's door

"Why, hello Harada-chan." Daisuke said; he was a bit shaken up. "What are you doing here?"

"I need the money, so I work here during my free period," Risa replied. "And will you _please _stop calling me 'Harada-chan?' I'm your fiancée's sister! Call me 'Risa.'"

"Sorry Risa," Daisuke said, a little embarrassed. "Do you know when I can see Mr. Yuki?"

"He will be able to see you in a few minutes," Risa said as she started typing something on her computer. "You can sit over there while you wait."

Daisuke went over and sat in the chair feeling a little bored.

((Needs the money, my _ASS!_ She lives in a fucking _mansion!_ Why the _hell_ would she need to work for the money?))

(Wha – DARK! I thought you were sleeping?)

((I _was_,until I heard Risa's annoyingly nasally voice,)) the kaitou muttered.

(Why do you hate Risa so much?) Daisuke asked in exasperation.

((Because she's related to that slut Riku.))

(Riku is not a slut!)

((Oh _sure_, you stick up for your fiancée when I insult her; but when someone does that to _me_, your _boyfriend_, you just sit there and do nothing about it.))

(That's because no one can know that I have anything to do with you, or else we'll be arrested! (2) And besides, my engagement to Riku was arranged before I was even born.)

((Well, can't you get out of it?)) Dark whined, mentally clinging to his boyfriend's arm.

(No, the Haradas won't let me get out of it unless one of us is dead.)

There was a suddenly eerie silence before Dark spoke up again. ((Hmmm…))

(Don't even _think_ about it Dark.)

((What? One quick blow to the head and it would all be over.))

(DARK!)

((Ok fine I swear I won't kill Riku, but what will happen when they find out you're gay?))

(We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.)

((I still hate her.))

(WILL YOU STOP OBSESSING ABOUT IT? You don't see me obsessing about your ex Krad, now do you?)

((You know that I haven't even seen Krad in over forty years, but I have to see that bitch nearly every single day.))

(So?)

((So every time I look at her, it reminds me of how I can't have all of your heart,)) Dark pouted sadly. Daisuke mentally embraced him.

(Awwwwww, Dark, you know that I love you more than anything! My heart belongs to you, and _only _you. I am crazy about you; no one else can do what you do to me.)

Kat: stares and Maddie who is lying lifeless on the floor Oi. What happened to her?

Sanzo: I think she died from all of that fluff she put in that ending. The poor thing just couldn't handle all of that fluff; maybe if she got more reviews she might be able to get over it.

Kat: Tch. Yeah right, Buddha-boy, 'died from the fluff' **MY ASS**. I've _drowned_ her with more fluff than that, and it _still_ didn't kill her…not that I was trying… But back to the point: she's a big girl, she can handle it. –pokes Maddie's head- Come on, girlie, up you go.

(1) Yes I know that is not creative.

(2) Obviously for stealing, not for being gay!


End file.
